Just a Dream
by Airiame
Summary: Takaki Namida is a regular 14 year old girl that went over seas to study in America. When she returns to her home in Japan, she meets the unexpected friends of her older brother. What would she do when she starts falling for one of them? ChinenYuurixOC
1. Just a Dream

**[Chinen Yuuri] ~Just A Dream~ [One-Shot]**

_"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are now arriving in Japan. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope to see you soon."_

I strapped on my seatbelt, while my iPod was blaring one of Hey! Say! JUMP's single, Mayonaka no Shadow Boy.

My name is Takaki Namida and I am 14, turning 15 on December 5th. I am the little sister of Takaki Yuya. I feel that I should talk about myself, but yet... I do not want to, so let's get back to reality.

I got off the plane and went to search for my luggage. After that, I left to find my family. I spotted my parents talking amongst each other, so I walked towards them. When I reached them, I hugged them both and we headed off towards our home.

As we reached the house, I went up to my room, took a shower, and took a little nap. After about half an hour, my LG Chocolate started ringing Hey! Say! JUMP's _Your Seed_. What? I like their music. It's not like I'm obsessed with them, or anything. I picked it up and chatted for a while. Hanging up the phone, I sighed and changed into a black skirt with short shorts under, some random top and black converses. When I walked downstairs, I saw some unexpected people. They turned their heads to look at me. Some crazy person picked me up and hugged me so tight, that I almost suffocated. You see, I am very short for my age. I'm like 147.32cm. =] Short for a fourteen year old, ne?

"O-Onii-san! Put me down before I die!" I managed to choke out.

"Opps, sorry Mida-chan. I didn't know you came back. I'm just really happy to see you after like... 2 years? No, wait. 3 years! Yeah! 3 years! That's a very long time!"

"Ne, Yu-nii. If you talk anymore, I'll really die from lack of air and boredom." He just stared down at me, and released me. His way of releasing is dropping and making me land on my butt.

"Man, Mida. You're still as short as ever!" I glared at him and brushed some dirt off of my skirt.

I turned around, hoping to escape from being introduced to his friends. Unfortunately, onii-san grabbed my wrist and pushed me forward, towards his friends.

"Guys, meet my baby sister, Namida." That idiot is trying to show me off... again. I was hoping after 3 years of being apart, he would grow out of his little... phase. Guess not.

"... Namida desu." I stated, boredly. I threw an empty water bottle at Yu-nii, and left quickly, while he was in temporary confusion.

..........................................

"What just happened?" asked one of Yu-nii's friends.

"Who knows..." answered another.

I chuckled lightly and walked out the door.

I walked and walked, until reaching an abandoned warehouse. I casually walked in and spotted a group of four guys.

"Yo, Namida. Good to see you again." stated one of the taller ones.

"... What did you want this time, Hiro?" I questioned, emotionlessly.

"We need you to... eliminate someone." I stared at him with an icy glare.

Did I mention I'm in the Hell Hounds Mafia? No? I guess it just slipped my mind. I'm not a bad person, if that's what you're thinking. I'm a rather nice, quiet, and cold (when I need to be) person.

"I do NOT do assassinations. Remember? I only gather information. If not, then I'm out." He, in turn, glared at me. Before he could say anything, I turned around to walk away.

"Remember this, Hiro. I am from the American Hell Hounds. You cannot tell me what to do." I heard a clicking sound and turned around slowly.

"You have no choice in this matter, Takaki. It's either you do it, or you die here." He smirked at me. Man, his smirk makes him look like a yacht sailed right into his face.

"You're forgetting something." I smirked back at him. His smirk dropped into a frown. "If you kill me, all the American Hell Hounds will be on your ass. You see, the leader of the American Hell Hounds is no longer Damion. Damion was killed a long time ago." His eyes showed confusion, while he still pointed the gun at me. "I am the leader of the American Hell Hounds. And since there are only four of you here and a group of over 100 Hell Hounds in America, you are guaranteed death, if I were to die." I said, with my smirk growing. Hiro glared at me and dropped his gun.

I turned around and walked right out of the warehouse, never to return again.

I returned home about an hour after I left. I was hoping those friends of my brother would have left by now. To my luck, they were still here, playing video games... I walked into the room, and everyone turned to look at me... again

"Where did you go, imouto-chan? I came out of confusion and you were gone!" my brother asked me. Quite loudly, at that.

"I had a meeting with a few... friends." I told him, while stealing his can of soda and finishing it.

"Now that you're here, let's all go out for dinner!" my brother exclaimed.

"Let's not." I said, boredly.

"Awwww!! Come on! It'll be fun!!" he nagged. No way in hell am I going out with him and his friends.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...' _After Yu-nii introduced me to his friends, we went to this really fancy restaurant that my brother chose. My mouth dropped in awe, as we walked in. It was so fancy, that I thought what I was wearing was way too informal. Luckily for me (for once), we had a private room. We ordered, we ate, and chatted. Well, everyone did all the chatting. I just sat there, eating quietly. That is, until someone spoke to me.

"So... you're Yuya-kun's little sister." Yabu asked, well, more like stated. I turned towards him and nodded.

"You know, you don't even look like Yuya-kun. You look more like Ryosuke-kun." he said. Suddenly, the whole room went quiet.

Everyone just stared at me and agreed with Yabu. I felt kind of... awkward. Everyone's eyes were on me. Even my own brother's! And what's even worse, is that the person they are comparing me to is sitting right beside me. I just kind of shrunk into the chair, with everyone laughing at my reaction to their... let's just call it the "Yamada Ryosuke look-alike theory".

After dinner, we all went towards the arcade. Finally! A place where I can loosen up and have fun! When we got there, Yu-nii dragged me all the way to the DDR machine.

"Let's see if you're still as good at DDR as you were 3 years ago!" challenged my brother. I, of course, accepted.

"You're on." I never back down from a challenge, especially if it's DDR.

I chose the first song. The first song was _Bloody Tears_. My brother, being himself, chose _Dreams Come True,_ his band's song. Go figure. For the third song, someone shouted out something random and we both agreed to it. It's funny because it was the very first DDR song my brother and I danced to together. Yes, I still remember what happened oh-so long ago. It was _Tears._ In the end, we both were really close. I, however, do not like to brag, but in my mind... HAH! I beat Yu-nii! Like always. Good times, good times... Hahaha... Man, I'm such a freak. It was getting late, so we all went our separate way home.

As my brother and I walked home, I couldn't stop thinking about that one guy. _Chinen Yuuri_. The aura that he gave off was so comforting. It really felt as if I've known him all my life. When we got home, I went straight to bed.

*~Time Skip~*

It has been two months since I came back from America. I've hung out with a lot of the Hey! Say! JUMP guys, especially Yuuri. I really think I have fallen for him. He's just so sweet and innocent, that I feel as if he has been the guy that I have been looking for. My soul-mate. Cheesy, I know.

"Ne, Namida-chan. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Yuuri ask.

"Sure." We walked in silence, as Yuuri led the way. Finally, we stopped in front of a Sakura tree, with Sakura leaves falling around us.

"Waahh! They're so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"N-ne, N-namida-chan." I looked at Yuuri, with my eyes telling him that I'm listening. For some reason, he looked so nervous.

"W-well y-you see... I-I u-uhm..." I titled my head a little. Yuuri just sighed deeply.

"I really like you Namida-chan. Will you be mine?" I just stared at him, with my eyes wide.

The wind rustled our hair, as time seemed to have stopped in the world. Yuuri's eyes turned to sadness, as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Namida-chan. I knew you didn't like me that way. I'm really sorry." he turned to walk away, as I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

I ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Yuuri-kun... I love you." I told him, as my own tears fell down my face. Yuuri turned around and hugged me tightly in his arms.

"Does that mean you will?" I looked into his eyes.

I moved closer towards his face, as he leaned towards mine. As every second passed, the closer our faces got. Finally, our lips met for the very first time.

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

My eyes slowly opened, as the sun shined in through the curtains. I squinted, as my eyes adjusted to my room's sky blue coloured walls.

"I-It was just a dream..." I whispered.

Tears suddenly cascaded themselves down my cheeks, as images of my dream flashed through my mind. Everything felt so real. I really thought that it was real. I really thought I was going to be with Chinen Yuuri of Hey! Say! JUMP.

My real name is Alyciya Nguyen, first name first. I really thought what I dreamt was real. As time passed, that same dream still remained glued to my mind. Everyday, I think of him. Everyday, my feelings grow for him. Now I know that the dream will never be. He's a famous Japanese idol. I'm a regular half Chinese and half Vietnamese Canadian high school student. I will never be able to meet him, nor be with him. But I will always have him in my heart.

_'I love you, Chinen Yuuri.'_


	2. Edited Just a Dream

_"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are now arriving in Japan. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope to see you soon."_

I strapped on my seatbelt, while my iPod was blaring one of Arashi's single, Sakura Sake.

My name is Takaki Namida and I am 15 years old. Yes, I am the little sister of Takaki Yuya of Hey! Say! JUMP. I feel that I should talk about myself, but yet... I do not want to, so let's get back to reality.

I got off the plane and went to search for my luggage. After that, I left to find my family. I spotted my parents talking amongst each other, so I walked towards them. When I reached them, I hugged them both and we headed off towards our home.

As we reached the house, I went up to my room, took a shower, and took a little nap. After about half an hour, my LG Chocolate started ringing Sakurai Sho's _Can't Let Go_. What can I say? I'm a huge Arashi and Sakurai Sho fan. It's not like I'm obsessed, or anything. I picked it up and chatted for a while. Hanging up the phone, I sighed and changed into a black skirt with short shorts under, some random top and black converses. When I walked downstairs, I saw some unexpected people. They turned their heads to look at me. Some crazy person picked me up and hugged me so tight, that I almost suffocated. You see, I am very short for my age. I'm like 149.86 cm. =] Short for a fifteen year old, no?

"Yuyaaaa! Put me down before I die!" I managed to choke out.

"Opps, sorry Mida. I didn't know you came back. I'm just really happy to see you after like... 2 years? No, wait. 3 years! Yeah! 3 years! That's a very long time!"

"Hey, Yuya. If you talk anymore, I'll really die from lack of air and boredom." He just stared down at me, and released me. His way of releasing is dropping and making me trip over myself and fall. Yes, I am a clutz.

"Man, Mida. You're still as short as ever!" I glared at him and brushed some dirt off of my skirt.

I turned around, hoping to escape from being introduced to his friends. Unfortunately, Yuya grabbed my wrist and pushed me forward, towards his friends.

"Guys, meet my baby sister, Namida." That idiot is trying to get me to make friends with his friends... again. I was hoping after 3 years of being apart, he would grow out of his little... phase. Guess not.

"... Yo." I stated, boredly. I threw a random shoe at Yuya's head, and left quickly, while he was in temporary confusion.

..........................................

"What just happened?" asked one of Yuya's friends.

"Who knows..." answered another.

I chuckled lightly and walked out the door.

..............................................

I returned home about an hour after I left. I was hoping those friends of my brother would have left by now. To my luck, they were still here, playing video games. I walked into the room, and everyone turned to look at me... again

"Where did you go, little sister? I came out of confusion and you were gone!" my brother asked me. Quite loudly, at that.

"I was taking a walk." I told him, while stealing his can of soda and finishing it.

"Now that you're here, let's all go out for dinner!" my brother exclaimed.

"Let's not." I said, boredly.

"Awwww!! Come on! It'll be fun!!" he nagged. No way in hell am I going out with him and his friends.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...' _After Yuya introduced me to his friends, we went to this really fancy restaurant that my brother chose. My mouth dropped in awe, as we walked in. It was so fancy, that I thought what I was wearing was way too informal. Luckily for me (for once), we had a private room. We ordered, we ate, and chatted. Well, everyone did all the chatting. I just sat there, eating quietly. I looked around the table, naming everyone there. My brother, Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei, Nakajima Yuto, Okamoto Keito, Yaotome Hikaru, Morimoto Ryutaro, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, and Chinen Yuuri. My eyes stopped and stared at Yuuri. There was something about him that made something inside me jump. He turned his head towards me, as if knowing I was staring at him. As our eyes met, my world seemed to have stopped for a while. I blushed a bit, as I turned back towards my plate of food and started eating quietly. That is, until someone spoke to me.

"So... you're Yuya's little sister." Kota asked, well, more like stated.

I turned towards him and nodded.

"You know, you don't even look like Yuya. You look more like Ryosuke." he said.

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet. Everyone just stared at me and agreed with Kota. I felt kind of... awkward. Everyone's eyes were on me. Even my own brother's! And what's even worse, is that the person they are comparing me to is sitting right beside me. I just kind of shrunk into the chair, with everyone laughing at my reaction to their... let's just call it the "Yamada Ryosuke look-alike theory". After dinner, it got late, so we all went our seperate ways.

As my brother and I walked home, I couldn't stop thinking about that one guy. _Chinen Yuuri_. The aura that he gave off was so comforting. It really felt as if I've known him all my life. When we got home, I did what I needed to do and went straight to bed.

..............................................

I was awoken in the morning from my brother's constant shouting. I sighed deeply, looking towards my alarm clock. My eyes grew wide, as I read the numbers. _'2:58 pm'_. Noooooooooooo!! I slept through breakfast and lunch!! You see, I need to eat 3 meals a day, or else I'll be very... pissed. I did what I usually did in the morning, and went downstairs, trying to avoid my brother and his friends I met a few days ago, until after I ate.

"Namidaaaaaa!" called out Yuya.

"What the hell do you want?" I replied coldly.

"Opps I forgot you skipped through two meals. I'll just... leave you alone. Come on guys!" he shouted and ran away, with his friends following him.

I ate my brunch and started washing the dishes left by Yuya and his friends. Someone came in and started helping me wash the dishes. I looked up and saw Yuuri.

"You don't have to help me. Wait, you shouldn't help me. It's rude, since you're the guest." I told him.

"No, it's okay. Besides, most of these dishes aren't even yours. I feel bad that you have to do these by yourself." he stated.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for volunteering." I smiled at him. He turned and returned it with his own smile.

All of a sudden, my heart started beating faster than normal. This feeling was unfamiliar to me. I didn't understand why I was like this. After we finished washing the dishes, I thanked Yuuri and went up to my room.

..............................................

I was practicing my guitar one day, when suddenly, I saw drops of liquid going all over my guitar. My eyes became foggy, and my voice was cracking. I put my guitar down and dropped to my knees. I didn't know I was crying. My tears just kept coming and coming. Then it hit me. I knew why I was crying. I didn't want to admit it, but I know it's the truth. I'm in love with _him._ I'm in love with Chinen Yuuri. So many things were going through my mind. Why him? How did this happen? How could I fall in love with someone just after meeting him? I guess it really does exist. My last thought before I fell asleep was, _'Love at first sight...'_

..............................................

It has been two months since I came back from America. I've hung out with a lot of the Hey! Say! JUMP guys, especially Yuuri. He's just so sweet and innocent. I think he's my soul-mate. Cheesy, I know.

"Hey, Namida. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Yuuri ask.

"Sure." We walked in silence, as Yuuri led the way. Finally, we stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree, with cherry blossom leaves falling around us.

"Waahh! They're so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"H-hey, N-namida." I looked at Yuuri, with my eyes telling him that I'm listening. For some reason, he looked so nervous.

"W-well y-you see... I-I u-uhm..." I titled my head a little. Yuuri just sighed deeply.

"I really like you Namida. Will you go out with me?" I just stared at him, with my eyes wide.

The wind rustled our hair, as time seemed to have stopped in the world. Yuuri's eyes turned to sadness, as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Namida. I knew you didn't like me that way. I'm really sorry." he turned to walk away, as I saw tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

I ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Yuuri... I love you." I told him, as my own tears fell down my face. Yuuri turned around and hugged me tightly in his arms.

"Does that mean you will?" I looked into his eyes.

I moved closer towards his face, as he leaned towards mine. As every second passed, the closer our faces got. Finally, as our lips were about to meet...

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

My eyes slowly opened, as the sun shined in through the curtains. I squinted, as my eyes adjusted to my room's sky blue coloured walls.

"I-It was just a dream..." I whispered.

Tears suddenly cascaded themselves down my cheeks, as images of my dream flashed through my mind. Everything felt so real. I really thought that it was real. I really thought I was going to be with Chinen Yuuri of Hey! Say! JUMP.

My real name is Jailine Tran, first name first. I really thought what I dreamt was real. As time passed, that same dream still remained glued to my mind. Everyday, I think of him. Everyday, my feelings grow for him. Now I know that the dream will never be. He's a famous Japanese idol. I'm a regular Chinese Canadian high school student. I will never be able to meet him, nor be with him. But I will always have him in my heart.

_'I love you, Chinen Yuuri.'_

* * *

Finished: Sunday, November 2nd, 2008

Edited: Wednesday, April 15, 2009


End file.
